


жалюзи - это про ревность

by spicysober



Series: жёлтые кепки югёма [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed, These tags are cursed, i'm bad at love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: чтобы жить дольше, нужно разрешить себе сорваться
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: жёлтые кепки югёма [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	жалюзи - это про ревность

**Author's Note:**

> 0 to: you
> 
> 1 простите, наверное, мне на секунду стало так больно неизвестно от чего, что появилось это
> 
> 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoYOJ_2F5Jg

у бэма дрожат ресницы, когда он спит и видит сны. у югёма тоже дрожат, но он спать не может, потому что смотрит на то, как дрожат ресницы бэма. если бэм проснется, югём скажет, что только что проснулся тоже, ведь у них постоянно все одинаковое.

даже чувства, о которых они не говорят.

югём шепчет что-то беззвучно, даже моргнуть боится, чтобы не пропустить еще один вдох. бэм спит смешно, сворачивается как кот и руками упирается в чужую грудь как лапами, норовя столкнуть с кровати. 

“а чего?” — спрашивает бэм перед тем, как лечь, и отпихивает югёма к краю, змейкой укладываясь в узкое пространство односпальной кровати между стеной и его широкими плечами. 

теперь все, что остается югёму, это смотреть. ему невыносимо жарко — почти так же, какой невыносимый спящий бэм. воздух в комнате плотный, аж руками загребать можно, но югёму кажется, что они под водой, практически в кипятке, потому что дышать он не может, и все переливается, бликует в свете от уличного билборда сквозь синие горизонтальные жалюзи — одна полоска завернулась, не давая комнате спать.

югёму невыносимо, потому что он не понимает, что чувствует, хоть и чувства у них одинаковые, но бэм о них не говорит, и югём не говорит тоже, зная, что бэм все понимает. но понимает ли он, что югём не знает о себе — вот таком — ни черта?

югём облизывает сохнущие губы, а после прижимается шершаво к рукам бэма, которыми, как лапами, тот упирается ему в грудь. пальцы у него голые, он снял все кольца, чтобы не цепляться за подушку, простыню, волосы югёма, если вдруг случится так, что потеряет контроль.

но бэм не теряет контроль. бэм только спит, и у него дрожат ресницы, потому что он видит сны. югём знает об этом, потому что не спит и смотрит.

и если бэм проснется, то югём скажет ему, мол, “я только что проснулся — тоже”.

бэм переворачивается лицом к стене, и все, что остаётся югёму, это обнять его левой рукой, не давая проснуться. он сгибает под головой в неудобной позе правую, считает до десяти и закрывает глаза, потому что теперь нужно не смотреть, а слушать.

**это конец всего и начало всего**

«как хрустящая корка льда при первом за зиму -1,

как колючая чесотка от моего твоего нелюбимого шерстяного шарфа,

как разливающееся утреннее солнце, подсвечивающее кофейные пятна на твоем рабочем столе,

как признание хриплым и горячим дыханием,

как соль на ранке от острого края листа,

как дожидаться тебя поздно вечером,

как не будить тебя рано утром,

как хрустеть коленями, падая перед тобой в неумелом шпагате,

как прятать улыбку в уголках глаз, а глаза - под челкой,

как надевать все кольца по очереди, сперва целуя каждый палец,

как прижимать к себе и слышать сердце,

словно бьющееся не спереди и чуть справа,

а внутри тебя самого».

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun9-52.userapi.com/c857216/v857216277/1d2c4c/zHF--2oaf3k.jpg


End file.
